


Payback

by otapocalypse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Collars, Deepthroating, Dungeon, Gangbang, Kink Parties, M/M, Master/Pet, Overstimulation, Smut, Trans Oikawa Tooru, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otapocalypse/pseuds/otapocalypse





	

"Didn't know you were the type to be into this sort of thing, Iwa-chan." Oikawa teased as Iwaizumi fastened the collar around his neck, chills going down the smaller man's spine as Iwaizumi's fingertips brushed against his neck.

The light touches were gone as the cool leather slipped into place, and Iwaizumi stood back, studying his work.

"It's not too tight? Not pinching anywhere?"

"No," Oikawa said softly, unable to help touching the small tag with Iwaizumi's initials engraved into it. "It's perfect."

"Are you ready?"

Oikawa nodded, and the two turned and walked towards the heavy oak door of the house they'd been directed to.

Inside wasn't much different from what Oikawa had expected, smoke and bright lights everywhere, highlighting the half-naked bodies of masters and slaves lounging around.

There were small gasps and moans coming from one corner of the living room, but when he turned his head to look, Oikawa couldn't make anything out.

"Come on, our party's upstairs," Iwaizumi gently directed his gaze forward again, and Oikawa complied, his curiosity and excitement giving way to his rare nerves.

"What if the other pups don't like me because I'm trans?" He'd hesitantly prompted Iwaizumi earlier that week, upon seeing the invitation. Of course Iwaizumi had tried to reassure him, but they'd both finally ended up admitting there was no way to quell Oikawa's fears other than facing them.

As he followed his Master up the steps, he took a step too close as someone walked by, eyeing him in his tight black jeans and fishnet shirt. His skin brushed Iwaizumi's, and though he got scolded he felt safer.

There was an open space at the top of the stairs, where Karasuno's volleyball club was mostly congregating, and Oikawa felt a familiar twist of annoyance as he looked at them. Iwaizumi's voice brought him out of his glare, making him realize he'd been growling quietly under his breath.

"Don't make that face, you look so sour with it on." The kiss on the nose Iwa gave him made his expression soften a little, but he still felt a sting at his pride as he was led over and guided to all fours with the others. After a few curious looks and nuzzles, they mostly left him alone.

The Doms were a different story however, and under Iwaizumi's watchful gaze he got several compliments and even one who was daring enough to sink his fingers into Oikawa's soft hair and stroke gently.

Casting a quick, seductive glance at Iwaizumi, he leaned into the touch and hummed, letting his eyes close. It had the desired effect as when the man had gone and he looked back at his lover again, there was a noticeable tent in his jeans.

Padding over to Iwaizumi, Oikawa nuzzled his crotch and grinned up at him, eyes lidded. 

"May I have some fun, Iwa-chan?"

"Come here," Iwaizumi hooked a finger in his collar and practically dragged him off, failing to wipe the smug smile off his pup's face.

Rather than pinned against a wall however, he was yanked forward, almost right in the middle of the entire team of people he hated. 

"Your safe word is my name." Iwaizumi whispered in his ear, then began massaging his shoulders. "I'm going to let the entire Karasuno team use you before me. That way you remember who truly owns you. Got it?"

"Iwa-chan, you're so cruel..." He whimpered. 

"Payback's a bitch, puppy." Iwaizumi grinned and kissed him, then stepped back. 

Almost immediately his hair was grabbed and wrenched back.

"Heya, great king." Tsukishima. Of course.

"Not so high and mighty now, are you?" He purred, and Oikawa tensed, half aroused and half reluctant as Tsukki pressed his lips to his neck and began kissing and sucking marks into his skin.

Through the haze he noticed Yamaguchi approaching, wearing a collar similar to his own, but with his head bowed much lower than necessary.

"You're submissive by sub standards." Oikawa remarked slyly, feeling pleased as Yamaguchi blushed and glanced away.

"You gonna fuck me too, cute little brat?" He pushed, and yelped as Tsukki spanked him.

"He'll do whatever he wants. You're ours for the night." The blonde smirked.

Oikawa pouted and turned his attention back to Yamaguchi as Tsukki started stripping off his pants.

"You couldn't Dom shit, little brat." Oikawa grunted; Tsukki's palm grinding against his clit was starting to get distracting.

"Tell him what you want, Yamaguchi." Tsukki mumbled. Oikawa growled quietly.

"You're gonna r-ride me." 

Oikawa laughed loudly, grinning at Yams. "Am I now? And what's gonna make me do tha- ahhh..." His back arched as Tsukki pushed a finger into him, rubbing gently at his insides. 

Tsukki's pace increased quickly, until Oikawa was at the edge, gasping and moaning into the floor, and then Tsukki withdrew his dripping fingers and stuck them in his mouth, humming and sucking Oikawa's fluids from his hand.

"You'll have fun, Yams. He's really wet and tight." Oikawa closed his eyes in humiliation and whined, needing the friction back.

Not as reluctant any more, he allowed Tsukki to roughly guide him into Yamaguchi's lap. He eased himself down onto the server's thick cock, not nearly as devastating as Iwaizumi's but at least it was something.

He didn't hold back as he rocked against Yamaguchi's hips, his teasing and threats lost on the smaller man as they fucked. 

As they picked up the pace, Tsukki's hand found Oikawa's hair again and held him still as he pushed his own cock into Oikawa's ass, and in a moment he was being fucked by some of the most hated people in his world.

And yet, he couldn't help giving in, the sensations overwhelming him and flooding his senses until he came, crying out wordlessly as Tsukki and Yamaguchi continued pounding into him until they, too, released, and then pulled out, leaving Oikawa lying limp on the floor.

He had a few moments to whimper and pant after the rough treatment, then Asahi and Nishinoya were up. The two were constantly making playful little quips at each other, and it make Oikawa sick even as Asahi reached down to massage his scalp.

"Why's everyone obsessed with my hair?" He muttered, honestly confused by it.

"He's worried Tsukki hurt you." Noya snickered. 

"I'm tough." He grumbled, prompting another chuckle from the shorty. 

"Why do you think you're the one being gang banged?"

With that, they put Oikawa's mouth to what they saw as better use, and he managed to take them both into his throat at the same time, though by the end of all his sucking and massaging with his tongue he was left choking and gagging, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

The other third years, Oikawa didn't care to remember their names, we're much gentler, the silver haired one especially, and he felt what may have been stirrings of warmth as Suga's warm tongue worked against his folds, unaggressive and patient until he came for the second time that night, shivering with over stimulation.

The shrimp he fought with all he had, rebelled again and again until even Iwaizumi stepped in and spanked him, hard, ten times. The humiliation was all that kept him silent as his opponent, Kageyama himself, stepped forward. 

"Is that pretty little throat of yours sore yet?" The prince asked him, and in response Oikawa swallowed on reflex. Kageyama didn't smirk, not exactly, but the smugness was still there as he eased his cock out of his jeans, and forced Oikawa to get to work.

His pride made him choke on Kageyama's cock more than once, and resentment burned in his stomach as Kageyama gently brushed a hand over his collar, and mumbled, "You have a safeword, puppy, why don't you use it? That silly pride of yours? Can't stand being bested by the one you hate the most?"

This was going to continue on forever, he realized. They were going to keep fucking him until he broke. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction. That's why, even as Kageyama came deep in his throat, he rasped out, "Iwaizumi..." And it was over.

His Master was at his side in an instant, warm arms wrapped around him.

"Are you hurt?"

"No." Oikawa promised, voice rough. He was swept up then, and cuddled closely, making him blush.

"I'm so proud of you. Good boy."

Oikawa let himself smile then, feeling just maybe all that had been worth it.


End file.
